Total Pokemon Island: The Island of Darkness
by AuraGuard207
Summary: 32 contestants participate in challenges on an island for a chance to win 10,000,000 Poke. In a show hosted by Mew and Victini contestants will have to endure through crazy challenges, drama, and more. But now there is a twist. You, the viewers get to design your own characters for this show! Who will win? Good or Evil? Welcome, to Total Pokemon Island: The Island of Darkness!
1. Sign Up

The lights flickered as the camera began to focus. As it cleared you could see two small creatures. One of them was a pink bipedal Pokémon. It had a rounded wide snout, triangular ears, and large, blue eyes. It had short arms with three-fingered paws. It had a pink tail that was long and thin with an oval shaped tip. The Pokemon had a look of excitement in its eyes as it looked towards the camera. It grinned before beginning to talk.

"Hello lovely viewers! My name is the Mythical Mew, but you can call me Mew for short. Saves a few syllables!" He said with a huge smile. He soon continued on saying, "Welcome to my first reality tv show. Total Pokemon Island! We have invited 32 contestants to participate in challenges on this island for the chance to win 10,000,00 Poke! Now, Victini could you please bring me the forums."

A small rabbit-like Pokémon with large pointed ears which formed the letter V walked out. It had large blue eyes and a round cream-colored head, which was comparatively large compared to its small cream body, while the tops of its ears and crest are entirely orange. Its bulbous arms and legs were rounded and ended with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It also had two cream wing-like tails. It walked over to Mew to introduce itself. "Hello viewers, I am the Victorious Victini! Me and Mew would like to introduce you to Total Pokemon Island! A show filled to the brim with drama an-" But he was cut off by Mew before he could finish.

"Why are you saying my lines? And where are the papers?" Mew asked angrily.

Victini shrugged. "I think they fell off the jet,"

"What!" Mew shouted looking over the edge of his private jet. Sure, enough almost 50 papers were falling from the sky into the ocean floor.

"Victini! What did you do?" Mew asked furiously.

"I dropped them." He answered bluntly.

"Alright, well that just makes this even more fun!" He said angrily before turning towards the camera.

"Alright viewers, since Victini decided to throw all the forums off the plane you can have a chance to insert your own characters. Here is the forum."

**Forum:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender: **

**Personality: **

**Unique Traits: **

**Relationship: (Yes, No)**

**Fear: (Used for later chapters)**

**Evolve: (Yes, No) (If so, when? Early, Mid, Late)**

**Team: (Mythical Mew's and Victorious Victini's)**

**Role: (Good or Evil)**

**My Forums:**

**Name: Alex**

**Species: Riolu**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Kind, loving, nice, all around good guy**

**Unique traits: **

**Relationship: Yes**

**Fear: Losing those he loves**

**Evolve: Yes (Late)**

**Team: Victorious Victini**

**Role: (Both)**

**Name: Nova**

**Species: Eevee**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Shy, but caring**

**Unique traits: Shiny**

**Relationship: yes**

**Fear: Being alone**

**Evolve: Yes (Early)**

**Team: Victorious Victini**

**Role: (Both)**

**Name: Spike**

**Species: Houndour**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Joyous, overprotective, brave**

**Unique traits: Is a genuine person, despite being a dark type**

**Relationship: No**

**Fear: Hurting his family again**

**Evolve: Yes (Late)**

**Team: Victorious Victini**

**Role: (Good)**

**Name: Sparky**

**Species: Pikachu**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Kind, caring, brave**

**Unique Traits: Has a huge scar on his tail.**

**Relationship: Yes**

**Fear: Losing his family**

**Evolve: No**

**Team: Mythical Mew**

**Role: (Good)**

**Name: Hero**

**Species: Eevee**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: (Same as Sparky and Spike most the time)**

**Unique traits: Unleashed Dark Side**

**Relationship: No**

**Fear: His Dark side taking over permanently**

**Evolve: Yes (Mid)**

**Team: Victorious Victini**

**Role: (Good) dark side (Evil)**

**Name: Aura**

**Species: Alolan Vulpix**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Cheerful, but easily upset when reminded of her past. She is also shy**

**Unique Traits: None **

**Relationship: Yes (eventually)**

**Fear: Her past**

**Evolve: Yes (Mid)**

**Team: Mythical Mew**

**Role: (Good)**

**Name: Levi**

**Species: Shinx**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Carefree, adventurous**

**Unique Traits: Short Tempered**

**Relationship: Yes**

**Fear: Being rejected by his loved ones**

**Evolve: Yes (Early)**

**Team: Mythical Mew**

**Role: (Good)**

**Name: Ray**

**Species: Pawniard**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Violent, sneaky, clever**

**Unique Traits: can't take damage from not very effective attacks**

**Relationship: No**

**Fear: Losing**

**Evolve: Yes (Late)**

**Team: Victorious Victini**

**Role: (Evil)**

**That's all! Welcome to Pokemon Island! I am AuraGuard207 and welcome to my newest, and one of my most exciting projects! This one you get to participate in! There are 26 spots left! You guys get to design your own characters for this story! **


	2. Character Guidelines Sheet

**Gen 1**

Sparky/Pikachu

Hero/Eevee

Flare/Vulpix, NInetales **( Fathomachance)**

**Gen 2**

Nova/Eevee, Umbreon

Spike/Houndour

**Gen 3**

Leviathon/Slamence **( Thorns97)**

**Gen 4**

Alex/Riolu, Lucario

Levi/Shinx, Luxio, Luxray

Sleet/Sneasel, Weavile** ( Thorns97)**

Luke/Lucario **( Walter Hitchcock)**

**Gen 5**

Ray/Pawniard, Bisharp

Blade/Snivy, Servine, Serperior **( Fathomachance)**

Violet/Litwick, Lampent, Chandelure **( Yeahleash)**

Arlem/Pawniard, Bisharp **( JetMan516)**

**Gen 6**

Aquila/Greninja **( Horizon Skyiine)**

**Gen 7**

Snowy/Alolan Vulpix, Alolan Ninetales

**Gen 8**

**I just wanted to explain a few things. First off, I am okay with duplicate species. However, that doesn't work when there isn't enough spots in each generation left. Jetman615 the reason I chose Arlem over Ethan is because I personally liked his character better. It gave me lots of idea for how to do his development in the story and creative ways to cause conflict. There are no gen 5 spots left, so you'll have to pick a new gen, but you are welcome to submit another character. ONLY two characters per person though. I don't want one person to just submit 20 characters. If you do have more than two character then you are welcome to submit them as long as they still follow the guidelines and generation zoning, but I will only choose two of those characters for the story, whether you submit two or twenty. **

** There has been some confusion over private messaging. To start I had it disabled for personal reasons, but I have enabled it now. If you want to submit a character, then do it through the review. Any personal questions you have about the story you are welcome to pm to me. If you don't like the way your character is portrayed then it is best to private message me to talk about that and how to change it. I still prefer in the review, as I check there more often.**

** 16 spots left! Here are the available gens:**

**1 Generation 1**

**2 Generation 2 **

**3 Generation 3 **

**0 Generation 4**

**0 Generation 5**

**3 Generation 6**

**3 Generation 7**

**4 Generation 8**


End file.
